Dream Links DLinks
by Chemical Morphing Star
Summary: Mini Series of Souji's awkward dreams.


A/N: My first Persona fic! Yay? Nay? I sound kind of lame. ._.;

Anywho, this is just suspose to be a series of one shot's based on Souji's weird dreams. Though, I found writing this one a little... interesting? But I think doing the ones when you dream about being chased by *insert girl's name here* would be funnn~I already have an idea for those. But this story right here, I had the biggest erge to write it. It didn't come out as good as I think it would. (writing in first person is hard~ *sob* *sob*) Oh well...

Please enjoy my fic, R&R is always welcomed in my neighborhood. So don't be afraid to review! Because reviews makes this gal right here happy! :P

Summary: You had a dream that you were Yosuke's parent.

I don't understand him. Why does he seem so discussed with me. He keeps coming home later than our 9:00 curfew. Sometimes he'll be snooping around some depressing lookin boy from school. Half the time the kid doesn't even look like his paying attention. So why are they even friends?! I hope my son didn't stumble upon the wrong side of the road. Then again, there are some nice ladies that sit in the Junes food court with them. Maybe his got a girlfriend that I'm unaware of… (Probably not). So why is it! Why does he blame me for everything? Shot, I even looked at his journal once, maybe twice; chibis and exotic creatures (somewhat similar to humans??) were spelt over the lined papers. Now that I remember, something about being inside TVs was mentioned too. I should get him examined. Nothing important was found in his cell phone. Just numbers… and names.

I know the kid is hidin something from me. Gah! Why do teenagers have to be so freaking confusing! It's almost like they live in another universe. Maybe that's the reason why I've grown my grey hairs already. Well, at least I still look handsome in my 30s unlike Old Man Dojima. I swear those wrinkles multiple themselves each day. Ah, I'm getting off topic again.

"I'm home."

And there he is.

"Welcome back," I responded. Huh? What's this…?

He looked at me with determine eyes. I didn't understand what he wanted until another slumpy figure welcomed himself inside the Seta's Residence.

"Hey… um… can he stay over for the night? His parents are kind of in a fight…" my son spoke. The other teen removed his hands from his pockets and gave a pleading smile.

Right now I would tell him to leave and go solve his own life problems. BUT! I'm still gonna be that cool father every kid wished they had. Yea, that sounds just about right. If I keep this up, maybe my son will open up to me a bit more.

I managed an approval smile, "He can stay, just for one night".

Both exchanged goofy smiles. I almost laughed at how stupid they looked; two headphone wearing freaks.

"What's so funny?" my son decided to take a jab at me.

"Nothing Yo-chan," I chuckled, "how about I'll go make dinner for you and Mina-kun?"

He blushed, "I-I told not to call me that!"

He should know its futile saying that. His reaction is just so funny.

For some reason I feel as if I can understand my son better.

While the two kiddies occupied the living room, I chopped up all the ingredients needed to make curry. One moment they'll be exchanging MP3 players then the next moment they'll be playing the Wii. I was somewhat satisfied that they used the Fitness Pad because my wife rarely uses it. She thought I only got it because she was fat, when she really isn't. *inner sob* Nana-chan hurry home so I can cuddle and huggle you all night~ I became deeply sucked into my daily trance about my fantastic and gorgeous wife, I felt a slight tug to my shirt.

"Nani…?" I oozed.

"Excuse me Seta-san?" Oh, it's that kid with the emo-bangs. Now that I get a closer look up on his face, he could be Shirogane's child. Strange…

"What's up?" I tried to sound cool, but it sounds kind of lame.

"You say things like he does but in a different tone," he giggled. "It's interesting".

Should I take that as a compliment or an insult? Meh, I'll just shrug it off for now.

He continued, "You said I could stay here for one night, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, the truth is," the navy blue hair boy choked on his words. "I don't know if I could ever go home".

I resigned myself from setting the dinner table. Did both of the boys lie to me? Could it be that my very own son refuses to trust me no more? Oh god, please tell me isn't. I shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet. So I'll just wait for him to speak up.

"You see, both my parents are in the hospital suffering from an unknown illness," he replaced his hands in his pockets. "Yosuke and I were actually planning on to pass me around to our friend's houses until they recover".

I ruffled one hand in my hair, "So that's the problem? Geez kid, your only gonna make life on ya harder than it should. Stay here as long as you want. This house does get lonely with me and Yo-chan sometimes. By the way, where the hell is that slack-off of a son is?"

"He fell asleep when we were studying".

I'll scold him later. Can't believe he'll fall asleep in front of our guest here. My god, where did he get his lazy personality from? The mystery will never be solved as long as I live.

"I'll wake him up, so then we can all eat," I hung my apron up and strolled over to the living room. In the process, I could tell that the other kido was holding a mask to his face. The aura he was surround said he was confused, afraid, surprised, and happy. I'll have to congratulate him for hiding it well from others, but it'll never work on me.

I stood over the body that resembled like my son. "Yo-chan wake up, dinner is done." He didn't budge, I become slightly annoyed. This only leads to plan B! My son's friend watched as I made a perfectly plate of curry and rice siding with each like partners-in-crime. I picked up the nearest fan and waved the smell over to his nose. If plan B didn't work, then I'll go to plan C: hit the critical spot. It's rude of me, yes, but I'm starving too.

Plan B worked. He was embarrassed about it, which I found kawa- I mean, adorable. I miss how cute my child used to be, how he'll always go 'Papa! Papa! Look what I made!' or 'I love you daddy!' Ah, am I getting old now these days. Not as old as Dojima though… hehehe.

After dinner, I settled out an extra futon for our guest. Yo-chan suggested they should sleep upstairs in his room; however, I declined the idea of them sharing the same bedroom. After all, their teenage boys and who knows what they might do when I'm not looking. Just the thought of it makes my spine shiver. But as much as I wanted to trust my son and he wanted to trust me, I let it slip through this time. ONLY this time, this will never happen again. Never. Ever. (Or am I just being too over protective?)

Oh well, I'll just have to believe in the boy this time. Even if I'm worried sick, and he worries about me being worried sick for him. I think I'm starting to understand bits by bits what his feelings toward me are. Though there are many doors I'll have to open first.

_...!?  
Thou art I… And I am thou… _

_Thou hast established a new bond…_

_It brings thee closer to the truth…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana…_

_You have established the Yosuke Seta Social Link of the Magician Arcana!_

* * *

You had a dream that you were Yosuke's parent.

You felt your bond has strengthened.

"That was weird," Souji rubbed his forehead.

_Note-to-self: Stop eating strange 'things' found in the back of the fridge. Will regret later!_


End file.
